Certainty
by Val-Creative
Summary: Damian's arms wound around her small waist, pulling her down against his chest. A disgusted noise. "You've been spending far too much time with Grayson." /DamianxKara. Futureverse. AUish. Short.


|X|

Her bare feet did not touch Wayne Manor as Kara Kent hovered, suspended inches from the ebonized marble-bordered roof of the property's South quarter. Her crimson-painted toes bent lithely, pointed downwards. Miles away, the sounds of Gotham City nighttime crept stark and shrill into her alien eardrums — sounds of beggars pushing rusted, creaking shopping carts and crying exhausted into their hands, sounds of multiple gunshots and another unsuspecting victim of the Crime Alley hoarsely breathed their last against the pavement, sounds of families breaking apart and children whimpering.

Metropolis — _her sunshine, her shining silver city _— did not have such a silhouette of filth and wretchedness and insatiability flooding every crevice of its structure, its society. Her long, nude fingernails pierced into the skin on her palm. After sixty-five years of Batman (correction, many _Batmans_, she meditated) protecting his citizens, Gotham remained standing tall as a symbol of how _low_ a man could sink.

Kara closed off the distance of her super hearing outreach from the city of blood and shadows and pinpointed it directly to the massively familiar presence behind her.

"Why are you out here?" Damian asked. His voice deep and nearly cracked. His voice box had been gutted once. She had not been there for it and had to settle for a horrific retelling from Tim.

She swept the gold tendrils of her wind-blown hair behind one ear, floating still in the same position away from the rooftop entrance. "…I don't know," Kara admitted softly, the blue bell fabric of her nightdress whipping up in the air and revealing a slim, toned thigh. "I guess I miss home." A dreamy, somber sigh. "I miss the sun…"

"You're absurdly sentimental this evening."

Kara raised an eyebrow with confidence, spinning mid-air to face Damian's somewhat aggravated visage. Not a long stretch from one he would show her at age ten.

Wow… how long ago that was…

"Nothing wrong with that if it is genuine," she said, a teasing smile in place. "If it were anyone else in this situation, I would expect a line like: '_You are all the sunshine I need in my sad and miserable life_…'." Damian's muscular arms wound around her small waist, pulling her down against his chest. A disgusted noise.

"You've been spending far too much time with Grayson," he complained, eyes staring into hers. His human warmth covered her, comforting. Damian smelled faintly of perspiration. Kevlar. _Sex_. Then again… Kara probably faintly smelled the same _because_ of him. Her hands clasped his strong on her waist.

"So says the man raised under his attentive wing."

She gazed down on him thoughtfully after a moment and his nose collided into hers harshly during their brief kiss. The tip of his tongue searched cautiously, grazing the inside of her mouth before pushing against hers. Kara pressed herself closer, legs sliding up against his sides, closing her eyes and cupping the back of his head. Did it ever bother Damian at any point in time? Kissing… _making love_ to a being that would not age physically as he would? When he would turn thirty-one this year she would still appear as seventeen. Maybe scraping it at eighteen…

Damian broke away from the kiss first, the dark scruff on his cheek scratching her. "You will return to Metropolis. I have international business with Batman Inc. that requires my presence."

"So you're going to get Dick to babysit the city?"

"He seems less inclined to take on the task a second time."

Kara's smile tightened. "I'm sure he'll be willing to hear out his favorite _baby brother_."

He eased her to the flats of her bare feet, blue eyes narrowing. "Are you displeased with me? There is no suitable reason for you to wait here at the Manor when the Titans need your assistance."

"I'm not an idiot, Damian." Her arms crossed over herself, defensively. Damian could definitely read her body language. She didn't care anymore. "Believe me, the only _reason_ I ever come to Gotham isn't for what the city has to offer. I _know_ what goes on in that city. I can hear it every time I stay…" Kara ducked her head, anger fading. "And… you are the only thing that can distract me from it now."

His fingers combed the ends of her hair. "Your frowning is unbecoming." She batted the back of her hand against his shoulder.

"And you're an asshole." Another good-natured hit on the same spot. "A moody and good-looking and infuriating asshole that I can't seem to get rid of." Damian caught her wrist the third time, a smirk clear in his eyes, and she leaned up into him, laughing. Maybe that was it. Gotham City lacked the sensation of sunlight and peace. And it could not be fixed immediately or even soon.

But it had _Batman_. That was enough.

|X|

* * *

><p><em>Random story tidbits: Damian has been Batman for ten years in Gotham and started it officially when he was twenty-years-old (teehee… five years earlier than Bruce~)... Dick still lives in Bludhaven as Nightwing... Kara is still Supergirl and ends up leaving the Justice League to teaming up with the restored Titans for the new recruits... I would say Damian and Kara started dating his time being Batman... They have loads of sex because, well, I said so neeehhhhhhh~ :D<em>


End file.
